Federation of Soviet People's Republics
The Union of Soviet People's Republics of Earth is a military and political alliance of communist and socialist government. The Union of Soviet People's Republics of Earth was a Human only alliance in till 2243 when Asari and Quarian colonys was aloud to join truther strengthening the Union. History Founded in 2189 CE after the Reaper war to bring down the Alliance, who has become a parliamentary dictatorship funded by wars and corrupt corporations. In 2104 CE the PSV Leningrad destroyed the last of the Alliance's bases in New York, Vancouver and London leading to the evacuation of Alliance forces from Earth and the liberation of the Citadel that lead to the reported deaths of 1300 Alliance personal with only one Soviet casualty. After 23 years of fighting, the Citadel Council negotiate a permanent ceasefire allowing the Union of Soviet People's Republics of Earth to grow into the galactic superpower. From 2214 - 2221 CE the Union of Soviet People's Republics of Earth took on Omega Pirate gangs, the campaign ended with Omega space station being occupational by KGB Special forces and marries Squads leaded by Admiral Oleg Petrovsky and Marshal Natasha Eva Volkova and the ganglord Aria T'Loak being publicly executed by Marshal Natasha Eva Volkova as a message to all criminal gangs across the galaxy that if they continue to operate they will be crushed. The resulting vid went viral in a matter of hours and the backlash and praise for the actions of the Red Army during the Omega occupation still hangs over the Union of Soviet People's Republics to this day. During the Omega occupation in 2217, the blue suns blow up a small part of the Gozu District killing hundreds of Red Army soldiers as well as thousands more civilians. Anyone who survived the attack or took part in the rescue operation was rewarded the Order of Lenin for outstanding service to the motherworld, for strengthening peace between the Omega people and the Union of Soviet People's Republics of Earth. The evert was so terrorizing that it lead to the founding of the Omega Civil defence Army and the evert going down as one of the single most deadly terrorist attack in the know history of the Galaxy. Administration Government Economy The Republics economy is centered around a massive state run mining, Agriculture and manufacturing industry Military *The NKVD is Umbrella oganisation that contains the civil and military police forces, fire services, border control. MVD and KGB are Security agencies op under the Umbrella group of the NKVD. The Spetsnaz is a military training program samelir to that of the Alliance Interplanetary Combatives Training program that is run by the NKVD but unlike the N7 program, any enlisted military or police personal can be selected for training. *The People's Space Exploration Navy is the comiemed naval fleets of the Republics that engage in space battles, transport the Workers Red Army and KGB battle groups to the battlegrounds, plantanl defence and escort political and civilian ships. The Soviet merchant fleet is the largest in the galaxy easing dwarfing the Volus merchant fleet in both size and efficiently. The Ship prefixes are PSV (People's Space Vessel) for military naval vessels and PMSV (People's Merchant Space Vessel) for civil naval vessels though crews of medical ships and science vessels are trying to get them own ship prefix. *The Workers Red Army is made up of v groups, rulder Army squads and Spec op groups operating under the Spetsnaz umbrella group. From 2231 CE all Naval personal carrys the V.S. standard-issue pyrotechnic laser pistol. Member Nations Diplomatic Relations The Soviet People's Republics of Earth as s ties to the Citadel Council and great r for both the liberation of the Citadel and having a large military force while having sizable civil services. N7/Spetsnaz with Pride m Started to be built on 12th October 2246 CE was finish in 2249 CE to remember the fallen of the Alliance Marines and Workers Red Army who fought to defended they homes. To avoid stating that one side or other is wrong or right the p do not m the Human civil war. Resources Equipment The Soviet Republics military has developed a number of unique weapons and armor systems for it's troops as well as armored vehicles and Space vessels. Weapons *V.S. pyrotechnic laser pistol * * Armor * * vehicles *BTR-135 Mako *UT-47B * Space vessels *PSV Vladivostok *PSV Novgorod *PSV Hewitt *PSV Hepburn *PSV Leningrad *PSV Statingrad *PSV Kharkov *PSV Volkova SR-1 Sherpad class *PSV Castiel Guardian ship *PSV T'Soni *PSV Williams *PSV Vakarian *PSV Anderson *PSV Tesla Facilities Notable People *Premier of the Soviet Republics: Premier Vladimir Kalashnikov *Admiral of the Fleet of the Soviet Republics: Admiral Oleg Petrovsky *Marshal of the Soviet Republics: Marshal Natasha Eva Volkova Decorations of the Soviet Republics *The Hero of the Soviet Republics *Pilot-Cosmonaut of the USPR *Order of Victory *Order of the Red Banner *Order of Lenin *Order "For Service to the Homeworld in the Armed Forces of the USPR" 1st class *Order "For Service to the Homeworld in the Armed Forces of the USPR" 2nd class *Order of Glory 1st class *Order of Glory 2nd class *Medal "For Impeccable Service" 1st class *Medal "For Impeccable Service" 2nd class *Gold Star Order *Great National Unity Order *Bravery Order *Breast badge of Internal Troops "For Distinction in Service" 1st class *Breast badge of Internal Troops "For Distinction in Service" 2nd class *Badge for "Long Cruise" Category:Factions